Mr Pillow
by Mytherna
Summary: Russia is a sleep cuddler, an aspect of his personality that America just loves. However, when Alfred isn't there, the other finds a replacement.


Just a little RusAme oneshot. It's fluffy and somewhat cute, but yaoi [boyxboy] is implied as well as that they had been together for a while. Whenever I think of this pairing (and it's not rape... /shot), I believe Alfred would be so jealous and protective of his "cuddly commie". w

This is my first fanfic that I actually published, so I hope it's decent. Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated, emphasise on constructive.

* * *

Around eight, the American awoke from his slumber. His lover, as usual, was wrapped closely to him. The bigger man was a sleep cuddler, and anything close to 'soft' was good enough to hold tight. Pillows, stuffed and real animals, and often other people. America loved these little things Russia did to show affection, from loving snuggles to romantic dinners with his favorite flowers. It made him feel like a little school-girl, but he honestly loved when Ivan thought about him.

But at this time, America needed to piss, so he unwillingly broke free from his lover. The larger man tried to keep him here, but was not able to do so. He gently kissed Russia on the forehead, who still had a bit of come in his hair from the night before. The soft kiss made Ivan give a soft, sleepy noise from the other's lips on his forehead. After smiling at this, he headed off to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

"Kyuh..." The Russian's subconscious felt the absence of his boyfriend, and searched for something else to snuggle. America's pillow was next to him, just out of the older man's reach. Just the smell of America was satisfying to Ivan. "N-nn... Alfred...~" After a few moments of blindly grabbing for the drool-covered pillow, his sleepy hands found said object and cuddled it close.

America came back not long after, suprised by the fact that he had already been replaced. The younger man smiled at how cute his boyfriend could be. He sat on the bed, looking at the other as his chest went up and down as he breathed. It was so peaceful, and Alfred longed to get back in those arms. He crawled on all fours next to Ivan, gently trying to pry the pillow from the other's hands without waking him. The sleeping man denied letting go of his new snuggly, leaving the American frustrated. He pulled again, receiving a soft groan of confusion and the other tightening his grip. He sighed and looked at how happy the Russian looked in his sleep. America didn't want to risk the older waking up before he wants to, and then be grumpy for the rest of the morning.

However, America was far too stubborn to let anything take his place. He loved being in Russia's arms, and didn't like the idea of something other than him being cuddled so lovingly. The young American frowned slightly, not that he could be really mad when Ivan was there... Unless he was the cause. But at that time, Alfred was only a bit annoyed. He once again attempted to pull the offending pillow from his lover's arms, only to have the Russian groan again.

"Russiaaaa..." America whined, wanting to be held close like that damned pillow. He poked the sleeping man's chubby cheeks, hopeing that would do something. It did, but unluckily all it did was make the other move his cute little face into the pillow.

"Stop moving so much, Ameriki... It's too early..." He spoke in his sleep. America looked a bit shocked, but somewhat happy that the other would even call his name whilst he was sleeping. Unfortunately, the younger man only wanted to be in the other's arms even more. Determined to at least enjoy himself, he lay down next to the other, at least being able to see Russia though the other man could not see him.

He gently played with his sleeping lover's tangled silvery-blond hair, which fell messily on his own pillow. America gently felt the pale skin on the other's face, clear of imperfections and paper-white. He cupped Russia's chubby cheeks with his hands, thumbs gently caressing his slightly chapped lips. The touch made Russia move a bit but he stopped, intent on sleeping. His sensitive neck held red bite marks from days earlier, and marks from teeth not of America. This made the younger man a bit more than jealous, that his Ivan had been touched by someone else before. He couldn't change the past, but if he could that would be one of the many things that he would make different.

He moved the pillow some more to gaze upon the Russian's muscular chest. Upon closer observation, one could see scars from battles long gone that had left their toll on Ivan's pale skin. America gently touched one of the larger of these marks, partly faded but still visible. The sleeping man didn't notice, since the pain had long ago fled from the tender skin. The younger American had gained a few scars himself, even some from his lover, but the other man's snow-like skin was littered with hundreds of marks. He sighed and lay on the bed, laying his head on the bare bed since Russia had his pillow.

A bit later, after impatiently waiting for what seemed like an eternity, America finally decided to just wake the other up. After a few failed attempts to get the heavy-sleeping Russian to wake, Alfred just jumped on the other and snuggled him. Slowly, violet eyes opened and met bright blue.

Ivan groaned, though the American just smiled happily. He pulled the pillow away from the other, and filled that space with his body. Russia snuggled the other, holding him tight.

"Good morning, Ivan..." The younger of the pair said in a quietly happy voice, his previous jealousy having left his voice now that he was in his lover's arms. The larger of the two men said nothing as he completely enveloped Alfred in his arms before falling back to sleep. America's expression was quite cheeky, like he had defeated some great injustice though all he had was thrown a pillow off the bed.

"Shuddup... Too early..." The Russian man said drowsily, falling back to sleep whilst holding the younger man. Alfred smiled, feeling like he had won as he snuggled the sleepy man and fell asleep as well. The peaceful couple slept for hours, tangled up and cuddled close.


End file.
